


Happy Father's Day

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-10
Updated: 2001-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Happy Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Happy Father's Day by Speed & Junior

Title: Happy Father's Day  
Authors: Speed & Junior -   
Date: June 17, 2001 Father's Day  
Rating: G  
Category: Snippet  
Pairing: M/Sk  
Disclaimer: The boys belong to CC, but if he'd just let us have them we promise to feed them every day and take them for walks, and hug them and kiss them and we will call them George.  
Dedication: In honor of all the fathers who wiped our noses when they were runny, bathed us, cleaned us, cooked for us, took the time to bring us little gifts when we were sick, tickled us mercilessly, took us out to eat, took us bowling whether we were embarrassed to be seen out with our Dads or not, had a weird habit of yelling war cries in shopping mall parking lots, told us amazing stories where he was the hero and made us believe every word as gospel truth, took us to pet the puppies at the mall even when we had our own dog at home, sang along with the song "Welcome Back Kotter" like it was the best song in the world, taught us to drive, took us to the arcade and spent just as much money playing video games as we did (if not more), walked us down the aisle, and some who left us way too soon. Happy Father's Day to all the wonderful Dads, Daddies and Fathers that sometimes we may have forgotten were so very special.

* * *

HAPPY FATHER'S DAY

"Happy Father's Day, Walter!" Mulder bustled cheerily into the bedroom carrying a plastic tray decorated with a tiny vase of flowers. On the tray was an assortment of breakfast fare. Eggs, bacon, sausage, toast with butter and jelly, two mugs of filled to over-flowing coffee and a box of jelly donuts. Sticking out of one of the side pockets was the large Sunday paper.

Walter sat up in bed, scrubbing his eyes sleepily. "What are you doing, Fox? I'm not a father and I'm certainly not *your* father." Walter stretched and slipped up to a seated position on the bed, eyeing the tray hungrily. "That doesn't look half bad though. Did you hire someone to cook for you?"

Mulder grinned impishly, not sparing a thought for the destroyed kitchen. "Nope. Did it all myself." Mulder set the molded tray carefully over Walter's lap, trying not to spill any more of the coffee than he already had while coming down the hallway. He looked rather pleased with himself as he sat on the bed beside Walter. 

"I just wanted to let you know how much I appreciate you and I thought today would be the perfect day for it. Sometimes I forget to let you know, ya know? And I really do."

End

========================================  
"The sea was angry that day, my friends. Like an   
old man trying to send back soup in a deli." - George   
Constanza (Jason Alexander), SEINFELD  
========================================

  
Archived: July 04, 2001 


End file.
